A Night to Remember
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: He vowed they'd stay together, to have and hold her in his heart. She promised him forever, until death do us part...


**Ello everyone! Once again I give you another oneshot. I thought of this earlier and decided to write it. Please enjoy. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Phineas and Ferb or the song A Night to Remember.**

* * *

><p>"… Get ready for the best night to remember, Isabella. I'll pick you up at seven. I love you, bye!"<p>

Twenty-two year old Isabella finally deleted the message on her cellphone after listening to it several times that day. Her twenty-three year old boyfriend Phineas had called earlier that day and wished her a happy seventh anniversary and in honor of the day that they finally confessed their love for one another and started dating, he wanted to take Isabella somewhere special for their anniversary.

She put the phone down and checked the time. She had one hour more to go. So she took a shower and put on a new dress that she picked out. It was much different then what she usually would wear, the cut was much lower and it had a slit on the side of the skirt. She took out some new lipstick that made her lips look bright and plush. Her hair had been in tight curlers all day so she finally let her hair out of them and gave her head a shake.

After examining herself in the mirror she was pleased with the results. Tonight she would knock him dead. She had this feeling that tonight would be the night that he would ask her to marry him. And she knew already what she was going to say.

She sighs and feels her heart beat faster as she thinks back to the day, when they were only in their early teens. He told her something that she would never forget…

_The two of them were sitting up on Phineas's rooftop. They had just confessed their feelings and were savoring this moment. _

_Phineas put his arm around Isabella's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I vow that we will be together forever. I love you and only you. I will only have you to hold in my arms and in my heart." _

_Isabella smiled and entwined her hand with his, "I promise to be only yours forever… until death parts us for a time."_

_He smiled at her and leaned in towards her. She closed her eyes and let his sweet lips meet hers. Their love and promise to each other, was now forever sealed with a tender kiss._

_She will never forget this night… She would never betray his trust._

After Isabella came back to reality, she heard a car outside pulling up. She knew it was Phineas and she couldn't wait for him to see her like this. Before leaving she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note to her mother, to let her know where she was going.

After setting the note up on the table, Isabella grabbed her coat and went out the door. Phineas was leaning up against his car. She noticed that his eyes lit up when he saw her.

When she made her way over to him he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her head, "You look beautiful tonight, Isabella."

She gave him a small smile, "Thanks, Phineas…"

Soon after they both got into the car, Phineas drove off and headed towards the mountains.

"I decided that we should have dinner under the stars tonight since this night looks exactly like the night that we fell in love."

Isabella sighed, "Oh, Phineas… it sounds so romantic."

"I thought you'd like it, and instead of being on top of my roof, we're going to be on top of the mountain. How does that sound."

"Perfect… it sounds perfect…"

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet and before they knew it, they were on top of a mountain that overlooked the city of Danville. Once they were parked near the edge, Phineas reached in the back and pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

After he popped the bottle, he poured out some of the bubbly drink and handed her a glass. With a distanced look in her eyes, she took the glass. Phineas raised an eyebrow and poured himself a glass.

Lately Isabella has been acting weird. She gets these sad, far distance looks in her emerald eyes and she's been acting pretty cold towards him. He eyed her from the side as he took a sip.

_Could she know? _He thought,

Isabella glanced his way and noticed the nervous look Phineas had. She gave herself a small smirk. He had every right to be, because he couldn't deny the facts. The letters in her pocket were enough proof to make any guy even more nervous.

When they finished their dinner and just settled on drinking their champagne, Isabella leaned in closer to her boyfriend. As she planted a small kiss on his cheek, her heart began to beat faster as she whispered in his ear,

"Do you remember when we made that promise? To be together forever and to only love each other?"

Phineas heard the coldness in her voice and gulped, "Of course I do… that night meant everything to me. You know that right?"

She just kissed his cheek again and whispered again, "And do you remember that faithful kiss we shared? That bond we made that could never be broken?"

"I remember it well, Isabella… I love you."

She nestled his neck and whispered once more in his ear, "Phineas… I know about her…"

Before he could react, she reached her hand out and put the car in gear. The car jerked forward and went flying in midair. As it crashed to the ground below, there was a fiery explosion. The flames made a broken heart for a brief second before spreading and burning everything around it.

* * *

><p><em>A Night to Remember - SHeDAISY<em>

_Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, Ooo  
>Ooo, Ooo, Ooo<em>

_He promised a night to remember  
>Oh, and she knows it will be<br>A happy little celebration  
>For their seventh anniversary<br>Her new dress is cut a bit lower  
>Her lips a brighter shade of red<br>She spent all day setting those blonde curls  
>Tonight she's gonna knock him dead<br>She's gonna show him how  
>The fire's burning now<br>Her heart beats faster as she thinks back on that day_

_When he vowed they'd stay together  
>To have and hold her in his heart<br>She promised him forever  
>Until death do us part<br>Sealed with a tender kiss  
>She can't help but reminisce and smile<br>No doubt, this will be a night to remember_

_Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, Ooo  
>Ooo, Ooo, Ooo<br>Oh, to remember  
>Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, Ooo<br>Ooo, Ooo, Ooo_

_They drive to the top of the canyon  
>And pull right up to the edge<br>They have dinner up above those city lights  
>With a bloodless moon overhead<br>There's a distance in her emerald eyes  
>Her voice is a little cold<br>As he takes another sip from his champagne glass  
>He wonders could she know<br>Hidden inside her coat  
>Are letters his lover wrote<br>Her heart beats faster as she asks him to remember_

_When he vowed they'd stay together  
>To have and hold her in his heart<br>She promised him forever  
>Until death do us part<br>Sealed with a final kiss  
>She can't help but reminisce and smile<br>No doubt, this will be a night to remember_

_She whispers in his ear and tells him that she knows  
>She throws the car in gear, plunging to the earth below<br>She whispers in his ear and tells him that she knows  
>She throws the car in gear, it blossoms like a fiery rose<em>

_He vowed they'd stay together  
>To have and hold her in his heart<br>She promised him forever  
>Until death do us part<br>Sealed with a fateful kiss  
>Love takes a fatal twist<br>No doubt, this will always be a night to remember_

* * *

><p><strong>Sad I know, but perhaps something different? Anyway, please review? :D<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
